deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Ninjutsu
Ninjutsu (忍術, Ninjutsu) is the martial art, strategy, and tactics of unconventional warfare and guerilla warfare practiced by the shinobi. While there are several styles of modern ninjutsu, not all can be related to the historic practice of ninjutsu in Japan, so as to be considered a koryū. Ninjutsu is the fighting style that is used by all the shinobi of Dead or Alive. History Ninjutsu was developed by groups of people mainly from the Iga Province and Kōka, Shiga of Japan. Throughout history the shinobi have been seen as assassins, scouts and spies. They are mainly noted for their use of stealth and deception. They have been associated in the public imagination with activities that are considered criminal by modern standards. Throughout history many different schools (ryū) have taught their unique versions of ninjutsu. An example of these is the Togakure-ryū. This ryū was developed after a defeated samurai warrior called Daisuke Togakure escaped to the region of Iga. Later he came in contact with the warrior-monk Kain Doshi who taught him a new way of viewing life and the means of survival (ninjutsu). Ninjutsu was developed as a collection of fundamental survivalist techniques in the warring state of feudal Japan. The ninja used their art to ensure their survival in a time of violent political turmoil. Ninjutsu included methods of gathering information, and techniques of non-detection, avoidance, and misdirection. Ninjutsu can also involve training in disguise, escape, concealment, archery, medicine, explosives, and poisons. Skills relating to espionage and assassination were highly useful to warring factions in feudal Japan. Because these activities were seen as dishonorable, Japanese warriors hired people who existed below Japan's social classes to perform these tasks. These persons were literally called "non-humans" (非人, hinin). At some point the skills of espionage became known collectively as ninjutsu, and the people who specialized in these tasks were called shinobi no mono. Ninjutsu Practitioners *Alpha-152 *Ayane *Genra *Hayate *Kasumi *Kasumi Alpha *Raidou *Ryu Hayabusa *Shiden Types of Ninjutsu in Dead or Alive These are some of the styles of ninjutsu that are used in the Dead or Alive and Ninja Gaiden series: * Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu (Tenjin Mon Style) - This is a type of ninjutsu that focuses on evasion and defense. It is used by Hayate, Kasumi, Kasumi Alpha, Raidou and Shiden. Alpha-152 uses Tenjin Mon Ninjutsu, but has its own grabs and is more offensive. *'Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu (Hajin Mon Style)' - This type of Ninjutsu is more quick and offensive. It is used by Ayane and Genra. *'Hayabusa Ninjutsu' - This ninjutsu is a "balanced" type of attack style, which is both defensive and offensive. It is used by Ryu Hayabusa, and other shinobi of the Hayabusa village. Ayane also possesses some techniques of this style. Gallery Dead or Alive 2 DOA2 Kasumi Ayane Fight.png|Kasumi vs. Ayane File:DOA2 Kasumi Helena Kick.jpg|Kasumi vs. Helena Douglas Dead or Alive 3 deadoralive3_screen014.jpg|Hayate vs. Gen Fu deadoralive3_screen019.jpg|Kasumi vs. Leon deadoralive3_screen033.jpg|Ryu vs. Bayman Dead or Alive Ultimate File:DOAU Ayane vs Bass.jpg|Ayane vs. Bass Armstrong File:DOAU Kasumi vs Ayane.jpg|Kasumi vs. Ayane File:DOAU Zack vs Ayane.jpg|Ayane vs. Zack File:DOAU Ayane vs. Kasumi.jpg|Ayane vs. Kasumi File:DOAU Ryu vs. Bayman.jpg|Ryu vs. Bayman File:DOAU Ryu vs. Zack.jpg|Ryu vs. Zack File:Kasumi vs Tina.jpg|Kasumi vs. Tina Armstrong File:Kasumi vs Ryu.jpg|Kasumi vs. Ryu File:Ryu vs Bayman.jpg|Ryu vs. Bayman File:Ryu vs Gen.jpg|Ryu vs. Gen Fu File:DOAO Ayane Jann.jpg|Ayane vs. Jann Lee Dead or Alive 4 File:Kasumi vs Kokoro.jpg|Kasumi vs. Kokoro File:DOA4 Hayate Ryu.jpg|Hayate vs. Ryu File:DOA4 Kasumi vs Eliot.jpg|Kasumi vs. Eliot dead-or-alive-4-20050916062756210.jpg|Ryu vs. Brad Wong Dead or Alive: Dimensions DOAD AyaneChristie.jpg|Ayane vs. Christie DOAD HayateRyu 2.jpg|Hayate vs. Ryu DOAD RyuAyane.jpg|Ryu vs. Ayane File:DOAD Kasumi Ryu Explode.jpg|Kasumi vs. Ryu DOAD Ryu Hayate Bridge.jpg|Hayate vs. Ryu File:DOA3D Kasumi Hayate.jpg|Kasumi vs. Hayate File:DOA3D Raidou Kasumi.jpg|Kasumi vs. Raidou File:DOA3D Kasumi Ayane 2.jpg|Ayane vs. Kasumi File:DOA3D Kasumi Raidou.jpg|Kasumi vs. Raidou File:DOA3D Raidou Hayate.jpg|Hayate vs. Raidou File:DOA3D Ayane Hayate 2.jpg|Ayane vs. Hayate File:DOA3D Kasumi Ayane.jpg|Ayane vs. Kasumi File:DOAD Hayate vs Fang.jpg|Hayate vs. Lei Fang File:DOAD Kasumi vs Ayane 5.jpg|Kasumi vs. Ayane File:DOAD Ryu Hitomi.jpg|Ryu vs. Hitomi File:DOAD Ryu Hitomi 2.jpg|Ryu vs. Hitomi File:DOAD Ryu Hitomi 3.jpg|Ryu vs. Hitomi File:DOAD Kasumi Raidou ice.jpg|Kasumi vs. Raidou Dead or Alive 5 File:DOA5 Hayate vs Ryu 2.jpg|Hayate vs. Ryu File:DOA5 Hayate vs Ryu 7.jpg| File:DOA5 Ryu vs Hayate.jpg|Ryu vs. Hayate File:DOA5 Ryu vs Hayate 2.jpg| File:DOA5 Hayate vs Ryu 8.jpg| File:DOA5 Hayate vs Ayane.jpg|Hayate vs. Ayane File:DOA5 Hayate vs Ayane Fire 2.png| File:DOA5 Hayate vs Ayane Fire.png| File:DOA5 Ayane vs Hayate.jpg|Ayane vs. Hayate File:DOA5 Ayane vs Hitomi 2.png|Ayane vs. Hitomi File:DOA5 Ryu vs Hitomi.jpg|Ryu vs. Hitomi File:DOA5 Ryu vs Hitomi Fire.png File:DOA5 Kasumi vs Ayane 1.jpg|Kasumi vs. Ayane File:DOA5 Kasumi vs Ayane 2.jpg Category:Martial Arts